An eight (8) bed, discrete and separate metabolic research unit equipped with diet kitchen, nursing station and staff offices and staffed by special research nurses and dietitians trained in metabolic research techniques, is operated for the purpose of studying: (1) Mechanism regulating adrenal secretion in man, (2) Humoral factors in human hypertension, (3) Metabolism of estrogens in man, (4) Role of parathyroid in osteoporosis and idiopathic hypercaluria, (5) Effects of alcohol thrombopoiesis in man, (6) Human thrombopoietin, (7) Mineralocorticoid secretion in patients with megaloblastic anemia, (8) Fat malabsorption and steatorrhea, (9) Metabolic consequences of parenteral hyperalimentation in alcoholic hepatitis, (10) Arginine-induced growth hormone release, (11) The metabolism of gonadotropins, (12) Human enteric infection.